1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alternating-current motor control apparatus, and more particularly, an alternating-current motor control apparatus that performs rectangular wave voltage control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In alternating-current motor control, rectangular wave voltage control that controls the torque by controlling the phase of rectangular wave voltage applied to an alternating-current motor is known.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-74951 (JP-A-2006-74951) describes an alternating-current motor control apparatus that controls an inverter according to this kind of rectangular wave voltage control. In this control apparatus, phase error between an electrical angle target value and an electrical angle estimated value at the time of the next control calculation is corrected by a phase correction amount that corresponds to a current offset. This control apparatus reduces the difference in the voltage SW pattern switching timing due to phase detector error, thereby making it possible to suppress current offset.
Although the technology described in JP-A-2006-74951 does suppressing current offset by reducing the difference in the voltage SW pattern switching timing due to phase detector error, when the phase of the rectangular wave voltage changes following torque control, there may be a current offset before and after the phase changes.